1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a joint for transmitting power, and more particularly, to a transmission joint for easily transmitting power while ensuring a sufficient angle between an input shaft where power is input and an output shaft where power is output.
2. Description of the Related Art
Universal joints for transmitting power between inclined shafts and joints disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0946174 (entitled “Reciprocal rotating Power Apparatus”) have limits in a rotating angle between an input shaft and an output shaft.